I Don't Mind
by JacqLikesTheFruit
Summary: She eyed the whole pack of cancer sticks in his grasp. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, this man is just trying to do himself in, isn't he? Baka." She scolded mentally. Shizuo stared at the girl in disbelief and shock. All he knew was, there was no way she'd survive this.
1. Cigarettes Will Kill

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Miyakami sighed hopelessly as she frowned, leaning against a wall. She slid into a sitting position staring at the detailed, confusing, and overly populated map. She couldn't figure out _where _this damned place was. On the map, yeah she'd found it, but in the real time world? She was more lost than an Alaskan Native moving to Tokyo. She couldn't find the way to one huge restaurant, _and_ she'd encircled an area eight times. _Eight. Times. _ She'd already had issues, but this was just topping the chart of her lovely list of annoyances for the day.

"Ara…Excuse me ma'am but what are you looking for?" A voice rang out in front of her, and she looked up to a peculiar sight. A boy, high school by his uniform, looked at her with hazel eyes, sun-kissed hair glowing in the light.. Alongside him stood another boy, darkened locks and oceanic eyes stared at her, desperately trying not to look silly. Feeling that there was no use in being rude, she took a breath, and smiled.

"Neh? I'm trying to find a Russian Sushi restaurant. I heard they were hiring, but…unfortunately, I've had no luck finding it. Gomen, I don't mean to bother, but can you help me?" He cracked a grin, while his friend put on a shy smile.

"Hai, Hai! Just follow us!" She had no time to accept or decline the offer. Her wrist was grabbed and suddenly they were all off.

Miyakami couldn't remember much of the whole trip to the actual building. It'd been such a blur. They refused to stop, her directors that is, and were absolutely determined to get her to her desired location…but now…now that she stood in from of the actual building, she could do no more than gape in awe. This _had _to be the largest building she'd ever seen. Not counting the sky scrapers of course. However, the whole place seemed to be a misfit, the domed roof seemed so Russian compared to the other structures in the surrounding area. The colors definitely caught attention, with the unusual blues, reds, and yellows. Then again, maybe the reason people looked upon the restaurant so oddly was because of the large black man standing in before it and handing out sushi flyers. Oh, and he was Russian as well. Hopeless, she watched as passersby ignored his suggestions for dining, and instead ran, unintentionally scared away. Pitiful, Miyakami sauntered toward the man, and smile at him.

"I heard this place was hiring?" It was meant to be a statement, but turned into a grim question as her eyes began to widen under the black man. Now she felt sympathy for the tourists and locals. Up close he was, indeed, scary. He grinned. An affirmative to her…statement/questions, he pulled out a few exceptional packets of paper, handed one to her, and asked her name.

"Miyakami, Fururuka Miyakami. It's nice to meet you Simon-san!" She gave a polite bow, and he laughed waving the subject away, and gestured the two boys over, conversing nonchalantly. Had she missed something? They knew each other? She exerted a nervous sweatdrop. _Why didn't I figure that out before…_Mentally bonking herself in the head, she scolded. _Idiot._ Nevertheless, she managed to sweep out of her thoughts to find that all conversation has immediately silenced, as the trio stared toward an upcoming local. Miyakami, too, eyed the tall blonde walking her way. He was exceptionally attractive, and the closer he got, the more her statement was confirmed. Oh yes. _Very exceptionally attractive. _A loose, white dress shirt fitted over him easily, topped with a nice black vest. She recognized the material immediately. _A bartender? _She questioned._ Shouldn't he be working then…? Ah…maybe break time. Ara~_ She peered at him behind her violet orbs, a curiosity she didn't know better.

The silence and tension tore.

"Ah, Shizuo-san! You've come for Sushi? The sushi is good! The sushi is yummy! Sushi!" Miyakami could barely stifle her giggles at the man's Japanese. The man..Shizuo…hadn't noticed her yet. If he did, he certainly was ignoring her presence. Lazily, the man waved off the buff black and placed a cigarette to ward his lips, lighter and pack in hand, just in case. However, before the oh-so-not-wonderful stress reliever could touch his lips, it was immediately removed and stomped on by a pair of flats.

"You don't want cancer do you?" Her soft yet bold voice came across his ears and she directed a smile towards him, and instantly, his expression glowered, scrunching into pissed wrinkles. Oddly, the sighit, didn't they? _They did._ She confirmed, and now eyed the whole pack of cancer sticks still in his grasp. _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, this man is just trying to do himself in, isn't he? Baka._ Without a warning, he no longer felt the box in his grasp, as it had been swiped and disposed of in a rather rude but merry fashion. Oblivious to the obvious rage that was seeping through the man's pores, she congratulated herself in private.

_She just…she just threw away my new pack of cigarettes…_ Shizuo's patience ended. The day was going well for him. He hadn't had any trace of Izaya, and Tom's clients had actually paid up today. In fact, he was feeling rather merciful today. Keyword being was. Within just a few moments, who knew that his patience would be up so easily today? Glaring, he lifted the garbage can, a metal one to note. His thoughts left him in the action to be replaced with instinct. Time froze.

Shizuo had always questioned his anger about himself. He wasn't like any of the other anger management patients he'd been acquainted with for a little while. He didn't see flashes of red when he was ticked off. In fact, he thought his vision got slightly better. He had no desire to hurt anyone, even when angry (though with his new, expensive cigarette pack gone, he pondered that.) He just didn't like being bothered, he'd concluded one day. He'd always been indifferent about life. Some days he hated it, some days he didn't. Life was…well, life was life. Who was he to care? He just longed for peace. If only he knew…

Time continued once more and in that split second, he'd managed to inch his aim a bit to the left, but that didn't matter. He was already cursing himself. Though the misaim was an improvement, it didn't matter. She'd be going down in no time. Simon hadn't caught sight of his actions in time, and wouldn't be able to stop it in the least. He did a once over on the girl and cursed harder. She looked so fragile now. She was quite slim; though he wasn't sure fit would be the right word. Her bones might as well have belonged to a Chihuahua. If she lived through this, it'd be a miracle. But in reality, chances were…she wouldn't. Shizio cursed aloud now. He'd screwed up once again.


	2. Inspiration

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The heart monitor squeaked in the silence of the room. A sure sign that she was alive...or dreaming. She ignored the latter. She wasn't the type of person to dream, there was no point if she didn't remember the events that took place. However, sometimes she wondered just what did take place in the back of her consciousness where she barely ever looked. Miyakami listened in unopened eyes to the world around her. _Eavesdropping. What a horrible thing to do. _She chuckled internally, but continued to listen as footsteps entered the room, multiple steps at that, and the door shut behind them.

"Sensei...how is Fururuka-san? Will she be all right?" She listened as a pair of feet got closer, and the IV wheels screech as they moved. Startled, the physician left the utility in place, and moved away from her with a sigh. He'd been receiving patients with similar injuries as of late, except in a worsened case. Just what was going on out there on the streets of Ikebukuro? He nodded, scratching the back of his head and stared down at his patient. Miyakami could basically feel his gaze roam across the left side of her body.

"Yes...she will be fine. Her face is surprisingly doing well, and has received barely any damage. However, she will have to wear a cast on her arm and leg for a bit. Her bones are quite strong, I even want to examine them one day." _Sorry, but I can't let you do that. _Miyakami stated silently, before picturing both Mikado and Masaomi grinning at each other, happy for her safety.

"Ara~ Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!" They both shouted, and Miyakami couldn't help but smile, it had only been one day here in her new home and she'd already made friends. She pushed herself forward on her right arm, leaning up weakly and gestured the two highschoolers over, patting their heads as they neared.

"Ah~ Thank you for your concern Kida-san, Ryugamine-san! Also, when you see Shizuo-san, will you tell him to pay me a visit? Its the least he can do." Paling at her request, they shook their heads, and she frowned at them, disappointment obvious on her expression. She understood that they wanted her to be safe, but she had to at least tell the man she wasn't angry with him. So leaving her judgment to that, she began to make her lip quiver, and tears well up, and immediately they gave in to her will, just as she expected, and soon after left. Sighing contentedly, she stared at the doctor who in turn stared back.

"You owe me." She nodded with a smile.

"I know, may I see the utensils now?"

* * *

><p>He stared at his reflection wordless, with nearly a hint of regret for having to live his life like did... Shit, who was he kidding? He hated his anger with a passion that made him...well angry. Shizuo let a defeated sigh escape his lips. He removed the current, newly bought cancer stick and dropped it, not bother to smear the glowing orange out. He lit another and place it firmly between his lips.<p>

His thoughts quickly regressed to the girl he'd so easily attacked, and he'd attacked her over a small gradual weapon. The cigarettes probably would have killed him before she could. Was she even alive at this moment? Shizuo doubted it. She was probably in heaven or hell or darkness or wherever she should be, and deliberately cursing him every step of the way. Unappreciated, his brain brought the image of her expression and body language just before he'd thrown the dumpster. She had had no hint or idea whatsoever that he was in such a state of rage. In fact, he could have sworn that she was congratulating herself for 'saving' his wretched life or at least, attempting to.

Sighing once more, he took as seat on the fountain side. He acted gloomy, his upright position totally gone. His eyes searched through the small isolated masses of people that also found the park a home. Most were smiling, and the few that weren't were basically studying. He let them linger there for a moment, his blue eyes people watching in the distance. Finally, he turned his optics toward the street just to see Masaomi and his friend walking directly toward. _Oh. They were..._ his thoughts trailed, no need to be confirmed. They were there all right. Standing right next to the girl. It's a wonder how they'd managed stay out of his range of fire. Shizuo stood as they neared, watching them carefully. Masaomi, who was obviously uncomfortable speaking to him began.

"I apologize for interrupting your train o-of thought, but Miyakami-san wants to see you." Without another word, the two boys faced him with a quick bow and left as fast as they could. He could have sworn a breeze just swept over his hand. So she wanted to see him? She lived. A tinge of fear coated Shizuo. He wasn't one to face his problems head on, but with more of a "fisty" approach.

He dropped the cigarette from his lips, knowing she wouldn't like it, and blatantly stepped on the item, before walking off. Seeing her was the least he could do...wasn't it?

* * *

><p>"Fururuka-san, I think you have a guest." The voice of the nurse drifted through Miyakami's conscience, and she finished the line she was on, before closing and setting the book down with a smile. She'd been sitting in the same chair for twenty minutes, waiting for him to arrive. As the white door slowly creaked wider, she raised her head, not at all shocked to see the figure of a man standing before her.<p>

"Shizuo-san! It's nice to see you again." She gave a genuine smile as he sat down in the chair across from her. They sat in silence for a few moments before he began.

"Look...I'm s—" She smiled once more and shook her head bringing about a confused Heiwajima.

"Would you retrieve that board behind the stretcher?" He followed her instructions and set his eyes upon a board covered in pure white sheets. Confused he turned to her, but furthered on when she nodded her head. He set the mysterious piece before her and she nodded. "Now remove she sheet." He did so.

His eyes widened in shock. Behind the sheet was a beautiful painting. One he'd never seen before, but he couldn't help but compliment. It was him, after all. For moments on end, he stood staring at a 2D reflection of himself. He'd never seen anything like it. The whole work together was an ostentatious art. He couldn't help but crack a bit of a grin. _Oh yeah. I'm attractive._

"There is no need for you to apologize, Shizuo-san. You've given me an inspiration." The cracked another smile, and he nearly smiled back. Nearly. Returning his optics to the painting before him, he pondered while tracing over every single line with sharp eyes. He just might have found someone who _didn't _annoy him.


End file.
